A Forgotten Boy
by thinkitover
Summary: Conner, the Confederate States of America, is preparing for war against ISIS. But there is something odd going on. He knows he popped into existence as an eighteen year old boy, but the dreams he's been having lately has been proving that otherwise. He has to struggle through a war zone as he discovers his own past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner! Writers' block and stuff like that sucks.**

 **Conner's POV**

I stroll through my new (although still under construction) capital. I'm somewhat surprised we haven't found the personification yet. I walk into the city square, the Four Corners Monument. To get enough area for the city, the Navajo and the CSA government, along with me, decided that for the land, we'll help them out with schools, homes, hospitals and jobs. The building of the city would require construction workers and afterwards the city will need workers to carry on everyday duties. The schools, hospitals and homes also need construction workers and my government is paying for all of it. A fair trade off, for some of their land we give them schools, hospitals and homes as well as jobs.

I'm brought out of my musing by a little hand pulling at my shirt. I look down to see a little kid, about five years old, looking up at me. I kneel to look them in the eyes. From the haircut, I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl.

"Hey. Who're you?" I ask. The child stares at me a moment more before answering.

"I'm District Four," it says. Even from the kid's voice I can't tell. I blink. So this is the new personification.

"Well, you can't go around introducing yourself like that," I reply. The child thinks a moment then gives me a small smile.

"Call me Loris," it replies. I nod.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask. The kid, Loris, shrugs.

"Just came to me," Loris replies. I nod again. I shift, thinking about something that's been bothering me since I met Loris.

"Uh, so. Loris, are you a boy or a girl?" I ask. Loris smiles and leans close to me, whispering their gender. I smile and nod, mischief glimmering in my eyes. "Loris, your full name will now be Loris Crimson Jones," I inform Loris. The child claps happily.

"So they won't be able to tell what gender I am?" the overexcited toddler asks. I nod. The kid smiles at me. I pick Loris up. The kid's skin is an indian skin color, their hair is black and goes down tho its' shoulders and Loris is wearing a red shirt and jeans with black converse, basically androgynous. I tap the toddlers nose. Loris giggles as I grin.

"C'mon lil bud, let's go home," I say. Loris nods and starts sucking its thumb.

By the time we get to my house, Loris is fast asleep in the backseat. I smile gently at the small child. I open the door and gently close it. I turn to the house and yell, "I found the newest district!"

Everyone, after our alliance was announced, decided to continue living in the big Virginian manor, so I'm not too worried. I hear the locks come undone and I see a blonde and blue blur shoot out of the house. D.C peeks into the car windows, hoping to see D.F. I chuckle, pulling the overexcited capital away from the window. I open the car door, unbuckling the sleeping child and taking Loris into my arms. I turn around to face D.C with the little kid slowly waking up. D.C stares at D.F in confusion. He looks at me.

"What is that?" he deadpans. I hug Loris tightly. Loris stares at D.C, not blinking.

"This, is Loris," I reply. Loris waves to D.C. George stares blankly at Loris.

"No, I mean, what _gender_ is it?" he asks. I immediately change the subject.

"Oh! Hey Washington!" I say, greeting the newest visitor. Washington grunts, opting to instead examine the child in my arms. Loris stares at him too, still not blinking. Washington suddenly leans forward to take Loris from my arms. I stand still for a moment, looking like an idiot because I'm cradling air. I drop my arms and look at Washington, who is actually _smiling._ I rub my eyes. Yep, he's smiling.

"Heya," Loris says to Washington. Washington bops the child's nose. _Bops it._ I blink in shock. The state puts the capital down because there are more states coming. Rhode flies down the steps, a red Superman cape billowing behind him. He looks down at Loris.

"What are you? Girl, boy? Ooh, maybe you're an alien! Or maybe you're an it! Yeah! You're an It! Come on cousin Itt! Dance! Or do you need to grow your hair out? Oh, speaking of hair, you should probably wash it. And you should take a shower. I can smell you from here." Rhode holds his nose with one hand and waves the air away with the other. Loris stares up at him, then kicks Rhode, hard, in the shin. Rhode jumps up, grabbing his shin. "Oww! You little—" Washington gives him a look that would make most other people stop there. Not Rhode apparently. He says, "You little brat! Don't you dare do that again!" Washington glares at Rhode as more states come out.

 **Somewhere else and in a different POV**

I slam my fist on the table as I stand. The girl across from me stares at me cooly.

"I didn't plan this! He was never supposed to rise again! He was supposed to die!" I yell at her. My outfit starts flashing rapidly, changing into different uniforms of different countries. The girl rubs her temples tiredly.

"Sit down," she says. "The Three didn't plan this either. The man who orchestrated this was an Escaped," she tells me. My jaw drops.

"What?! He was a damn Escaped?!" I scream, my outfit settling on a Nazi uniform. I glare at it disgustedly and it switches back to an American army uniform. I look back at the girl. "How are we gonna fix this then?" I growl.

She looks down. "He has to remember," she says. I draw in a sharp breath, realizing what she means.

"You mean…?" I say, not willing to finish the sentence. She nods.

"He has to remember why and how and who," she says solemnly.

 **A/N:**

 **You'll figure out who the last two people are, trust me. You won't figure out what gender Loris is though. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conner's POV**

I smile at Alfred. He smiles back as a few of the states bid goodbye. Missouri hugs Penn and thumps him on the back. Georgia laughs as Michigan tells a joke. The Carolinas' just stand with their uniforms on, ready to go. Rhode looks at Washington, who has Loris on his shoulders. Rhode smiles brightly at me, surprising me. Our plane is called and I nod goodbye to my brother. He nods back. The states going to Syria follow me onto the plane.

I look out the window as the plane rises. I bit my lip as I send a prayer up to God.

We arrive at bootcamp a while later. We all file off and the plane leaves. Missouri grins at me.

"Oh look. Back where shit started," he jokes. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Yep. And only six months for us," I reply with a grin. Georgia smacks both of us on the head.

"Shut it you pains!" she orders. I pout at her.

"Why? Do we have to?" I ask. She glares ice at me. I look at the ground and mutter, "I guess that's a yes."

 **A Year Later**

I duck behind a dune as a bomb crashes down, blowing sand into the air. Someone curses loudly and violently. I poke my head up and fire a few times, hearing screams and gunfire around me. I can see Missouri pulling the pin out of a grenade and throwing it. He dives down and so do I. There's a resounding "boom" as screams echo through the air. Texas, set up a bit aways with a sniper rifle, shoots. I look up and a terrorist falls down dead. I fire a few times and have to reload. I duck down and reload. I look over at Missouri who has a determined look on his face. As I open my mouth to say something, it seems as if time slows down. Missouri's eyes widen as his head jolts back, blood spraying outwards from the center of his forehead. His body lands with a soft "thud."

I drop my gun and crawl over to Missouri. He stares up at the sky with dull and lifeless eyes. There's a hole in the middle of his forehead and blood slowly trickles out. I put a hand over my mouth with tears flowing from my eyes.

I scream, "Louie! Missouri's down!" Louisiana bolts from his cover and slides in next to me. He looks at Missouri and his eyes go wide with shock.

"Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," he murmurs. He grabs Missouri by his underarms and pulls him backwards towards an armored truck. I follow and shoot every terrorist I see. Georgia sprints up.

"What's wrong with Missouri?" she demands. I look at her.

"Dead," I reply. She stares at me then looks closer at Missouri. Her eyes widen in shock.

"The Carolinas' are gonna be pissed," she says as her eyes harden with anger and sorrow. Missouri and Georgia weren't on the worst of terms as siblings. I look at her.

"I think you're gonna be pissed," I mutter. Louie heaves Missouri into the truck and closes the doors as a tear slides down his face.

"Rest in peace, Ezra," he murmurs.

 **Missouri's POV**

I open my eyes to a snowy hill. I look around in confusion. Wasn't I just shot out in the desert? Someone clears their throat. I turn to see an eighteen year old boy in an American army uniform with a scowl on his face. He has muddy red hair, it reminds me of a battlefield when it rains, and blood red eyes. Next to him is a girl with gold hair with flowers braided into it and leaf-green eyes. On his other side is a boy with black hair in a light blue shirt and a black jacket. He has a powder blue bowtie with pink skulls on it.

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously. The red haired boy takes a step forward.

"I'm the personification of War, but just call me Bellum. Pastel here is Death, call him Morty, and Flower over here is Nature, just call her Vitae. It's about time you showed up," he says. Death frowns.

"Bell, be nice. He just died," he says as he shakes his head. Nature sighs.

"Boys, we need to set this straight once and for all," she says firmly. She turns to me. "We have to tell you something important. Something that altered history," she says. I nod, waiting for her to go on. She takes a deep breath. "Conner was never supposed to exist."

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that happened. Please don't kill me. Sorry it was so short. It was designed that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missouri's POV**

I open my eyes to a snowy hill. I look around in confusion. Wasn't I just shot out in the desert? Someone clears their throat. I turn to see an eighteen year old boy in an American army uniform with a scowl on his face. He has muddy red hair, it reminds me of a battlefield when it rains, and blood red eyes. Next to him is a girl with gold hair with flowers braided into it and leaf-green eyes. On his other side is a boy with black hair in a light blue shirt and a black jacket. He has a powder blue bowtie with pink skulls on it.

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously. The red haired boy takes a step forward.

"I'm the personification of War, but just call me Bellum. Pastel here is Death, call him Morty, and Flower over here is Nature, just call her Vitae. It's about time you showed up," he says. Death frowns.

"Bell, be nice. He just died," he says as he shakes his head. Nature sighs.

"Boys, we need to set this straight once and for all," she says firmly. She turns to me. "We have to tell you something important. Something that altered history," she says. I nod, waiting for her to go on. She takes a deep breath. "Conner was never supposed to exist." I stare at her for a second.

"What? Haha, you're kidding, right?" I say, severely hoping that this is just a horrible joke. Nature sighs again and shakes her head.

"No, I am not joking," she says as she looks at me with sad eyes. I start to tear up.

"So… I-I'm d-dead?" I ask weakly. The older teens glance at each other.

"Yes," Death says. My knees grow weak and I collapse to the ground. I cover my mouth with my hands. Someone sighs.

"You idiots didn't tell him, did you?" an old woman's voice asks. I look up with tears streaming down my face. An old woman in a shawl and dress is standing next to the teens with a woman who looks to be in her thirties or so and a girl in her late teens or early twenties. Just by looking at them, I can tell who they are.

My eyes go round. "You're the Fates," I say in awe. The motherly looking woman nods.

"Correct. Now stand up. Nature'll fix you up," she says with a kind smile as she helps me up. I smile at her then look at Nature who walks up to me. She touches my forehead and a green light envelopes me. I look at her in fear. She smiles at me.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt," she says. I nod, trusting her with my life, after all, she is Life.

Nature steps back and the light fades. War steps forward.

"You are going to protect Alfred and Conner from the Escaped soul, the man who tried to start World War three," he says as he crosses his arms. Death nods.

"You are also charged with catching him," he adds. I look at them in confusion.

"What? What's an 'escaped soul'? Why do I need to protect Alfred and Conner?" I say. War smiles grimly at me.

"An Escaped soul is a soul the got out of this place, Purgatory as you humans call it. As for this soul, it is the soul of a man that is known everywhere and his name sends shudders down many people's spines. He knows how to kill the personifications of countries and he has a grudge against the Allied forces," he says as he starts pacing in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" I say, shaking my head. "Who is he and how does he know about personifications?"

War glances at Death who nods. War looks at me. "His name is Adolf Hitler and it's kind of obvious after that," he says as he shrugs. I stare at him.

"…and you want me to become a bounty hunter for this soul?" I say skeptically. War nods.

"You're going to a special school," he says. I tilt my head.

"So, I'll see other people like me?" I ask excitedly. War looks at me like I'm insane.

"No," he says like it's obvious. I frown.

"So I'm the only soul bounty hunter?" I say. War shakes his head.

"No," he says as he turns to lead me somewhere. I shake my head, giving up on trying to understand.

 **Conner's POV**

I hold my head in my hands once we get back to the base. I harshly wipe my tears away. I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Florida.

"He's dead, but his body is still working. I don't know what is happening," he says, looking troubled. "His star disappeared. The bullet hole healed itself." I look at Rick in confusion.

"What?" I say in disbelief. Something big is happening, of that I'm sure. Florida leads me to where Louie brought Missouri's body. His chest is rising and falling and the bullet hole is gone. I step closer to see if his star really is gone.

Every state has a star. They are personified when they become territories and when they become states, a star is literally burned into their flesh with magic. That normally happens when they are young and the stars stay with them forever, protecting them from their siblings when they are angry.

His star, a maroon one, is indeed gone. I look at Florida who shrugs. I put a light hand on Missouri's shoulder. His chest stops and suddenly heaves in one big breath. His eyes shoot open, showing red orbs. A star shape forms around his right eye, turning black as it forms. He looks at me.

"I need to protect you," he says like if nothing else he ever did didn't go right, he would make sure that this would work, no matter what.

 **A/N:**

 **What? You thought I would kill Missouri off for no good reason? And obviously time works differently in different dimensions.**


	4. OH GOD IM SO SORRY!

**A/N:**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Oh god, I'm super sorry for not updating in so long. I feel horrible, I truly do. The reason I haven't updated AFB is because I'm not happy with the way it has turned out. I don't want to write something that's forced so I'm rewriting this. I'm truly sorry. I really am.** ** _However,_** **seeing as it is now summer, I'm going to try to write it in a way that I can be proud of. All the important things that happened (Loris, Ezra dying etc.) will still happen in the rewritten story. This is going to be the last story focused solely on Conner but it won't be the last time you see or hear of him. Trust me on that. He'll show up in one or two other stories I'm planning.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **thinkitover**


End file.
